baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayal at the Gates
Betrayal at the Gates is a side quest in Saradush. To recieve it you will have to enter the Militia headquaters in the city. There you will see a trial where a man named Mateo is sentenced to death for treason on the testimony of Countess Santele. After the trial, you need to speak to Captain Samand and you will learn that he is rather doubtful about the case, and that his initial prime suspect was a man named Kiser Jhaeri. Offer to help and speak with Mateo. First, you need to take the stairs down the hidden area Samand has just revealed and tell the guard you have permission to talk to Mateo. Speak to Mateo and he will say that he also suspects Kiser Jhaeri, and that the countess gave a false testimony. After seeing Mateo, go to the countess' house and speak to her. The Countess willingly enough tells you that she gave false testimony because Kiser Jhaeri has abducted her son Ardic. Next, go to Kiser Jhaeri house and speak with him. Kiser admits having abducted Ardic but claims it was to protect himself from being falsely accused of treason. He says that the person managing the defense of the ctiy, a wizard named Errard, is the true culprit. Kiser asks you to kill Errard for him. (If you are Evil, Kiser recognizes you as such and admits to being the traitor. He suggests that you could kill the Countess instead. If you do Jaheira will leave the party). Go and find Errard. If you kill him you will lose a lot of reputation and the entire city militia will turn hostile. Rather, speak to him and tell that Kiser Jhaeri said to kill him. Errard will cast a divination spell to reveal Ardic's location, finding out that he is being kept in Kiser's home. Go back to Kiser Jhaeri's home, and Kiser will flee downstairs. Before following him, prepare for a large battle with thieves as well as a high level mage. You will find a hidden door in the walls downstairs somewhere. Open and go through it, and you will eventually reach Ardic. Speak to him and the party recieves 7000xp. Speak to the countess after and you will receive another 5000 XP and 2000 GP. Alternative route There is a second way of uncovering Kiser's scheme. There are three traps in the basement of his house. The first one is opposite to the stairs next to the table (x=1120, y=500), the second one is in front of the fireplace (x=410, y=370) and the third one at the wall to the left of the table in the bottom left (x=390, y=490). The trap in front of the fireplace seems to be harder to find and disarm than the others. After trying to disarm the traps you always need to get the message that you can hear the turning of gears. This can fail with a find traps skill of 150. After disarming all three traps successfully, i. e. the turning of gears can be heard after disarming, the secret door will open and Kiser will appear at the door with the guards and attack. It is advisable to disarm one of the traps in the main room last, because otherwise the party is caught between a group behind the secret door on one side and Kiser with his guards on the other. Category:Quests Category:Image Needed Category:Infobox Incomplete Category:Side quests